Lo que marco el final
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: No fueron las miradas de odio, no las caricias que nunca llegaron, tampoco fueron las palabras crueles y punzantes que con constancia le llegaban, mucho menos mentiras e historias que no se volverían verdad, porque al menos ellas la ataban a un futuro inexistente, no fue eso. Fueron los mismo colmillos de a quien tanto amo lo que acabo con todo aquello, algo que nunca empezó...


**_Hola! como se daran cuenta no tengo pareja preferida, y no se como surgio la idea, buscaba en mi cuaderno de canciones para "Seduciendo a la vida" y salio esto... aunque lo mas seguro es que la vuelva a poner me gusta, es una de mis favoritas._**

**_Muchas gracias a LOLITA GOTIKA, Amutoxbibi._**

**_0-o-0-o-0-o_**

_Las miradas de odio_

_Caricias Que Nunca Llegaron_

_Palabras Crueles Y punzantes_

_Como lo Seria Una daga_

·

El amor fluía de como si de agua sí tratase, el lastimaba amar, tenia recuerdos dolorosos, de Pasados Que Nunca Más querian Recuperar, los Cuales Con Toda El Alma sí deseaban Olvidar, Pero ASI COMO EL Amor venia acompañado del Sufrir, La Felicidad era Otro acompañante , y dependiendo de la pareja es de como sí formaba La Combinación Donde dolor del EL o La Felicidad sí volvían el mal tercio en ella. Otra vez, otra vez y otra vez. Tu eres do Alimento, do sencillo Dolor Siente Que juguete, Que Siente tristeza, Que Siente Amor, tu eres TODO Menos UNA PERSONA, al Menos párr Ello es ASI.

QUIERES Escapar, Gritar Lo Que te ocurre, ver a tu padre de nuevo, Pero Te das Cuenta Que aunque lo DESEAS Nunca Pasara, lo Sabes y ESO te Lástima, PORQUE al Menos te gustaria Darle las gracias de Que Te cuidara. ENTONCES, ¿Por Que No intentas Lo? Si tan solo fuese Asi de sencillo, Pero La Realidad era Menos TODO ESO, do vida TODO era Menos Fácil, era Una encrucijada en La Que constantemente en sí perdía, Entre los laberintos de do Razón, Entre La Felicidad Que constantemente Escapa de ella. Burlándose de do Situación, mofándose de do Debilidad.

Cuan culpable sí Sentia, traicionaba es lo que mas creia, Amor Por, Por Un Sentimiento Que busque lastimaba Más de Lo Que sanaba, ENTONCES, ¿Cual es el punto de ESTO? Dar un entenderse, Tormentos SUS desahogar, UNOS Que le atormentaban Increíblemente.

Y es Que A Veces, deseaba de Que Las caricias verdaderas fuesen, Aquellas Que recibía unicamente los antes de recibir la mordida afilada, Dejando Que los blancos colmillos traspasaron Hasta do ser, practicamente rasgándolo Como si de Papel sí tratase. Una Vez Solo, desearia recibir ESE Gesto cariñoso pecado mordida Ser despues. Ademas Este no era en el Caso de Todos, si le preguntaban Por Quien queria Fuera mordida, do Respuesta seria sincera ... masoquista sinceramente.

Porqué do Corazón le pertenecia unicamente al pelirrojo Sakamaki, Aquel de ojos verdes inigualables tal de como lo Par ONU serian de esmeraldas y aun del ASI ESTAS quedarian opacadas Con Lo Que serian Las Ventanas al alma, la ONU alma Llena de rencor, oscura y negra, misteriosa y obvia, COMO ASI lo Also era do personaje, especial era. SU Ayato especial era ... Aunque No lo Eran

·

_Mentiras Que Yo Verdad CREI_

_Historias Que No Se repetirán_

_Promesas cumplidas de Nunca_

_Esperanzas Cada Vez mas Falsas_

·

Eso le pasaba, sí Sentia Atrapada En Si Misma, y es Que era Toda La Verdad, si seguia en la ESA mansión acabaria loca, lo sabia, Pero no le importaba. Ella era sencilla estafa SUS Intereses o necesidades, Nunca habia teñido Uno en especial, Pero Como lo DIJO, ESO era los antes de conocerlo, ¿Qué tan desafortunada podia ser? Obligada a habitar En Una mansión Encerrada Con Seis chicos Que ADEMÁS de sele Completamente Desconocidos vampiros ERAN, y no solo de la ESO, sino-Que peor Also Unas sádicos natos Cada Uno el anterior, lo aceptaba, ella sí habia enamorado de novedades de uno de Ellos, ¿Qué tan masoquista e indecisa era? Primero queria Huir, alejarse de Toda ESA Concentración de maldad, LUEGO SE aferra una de COMO SI do cordura de Ello dependiera, era lo Cual ella irónico viendo do posicion, en serio, masoquista de Nacimiento.

Porqué Siempre Sentia, Que de Alguna Manera ESE joven El pelirrojo le correspondia, SUS mechones de cabello moreno rojos de como lo seria la Sangre Derramada Recién le atrayentes ERAN, hechizantes, y Su inocente cariño le decia Que AEE miradas Que EL le Mandaba época muda Una Respuesta de Ser correspondida, Por lo Mismo ella le Amaba y no en sí rendía, Todos CUANDO Aun los Pronósticos le dijeran Que lo hiciera.

·

_Sueños transformándose una pesadilla_

_Un príncipe volviéndose villano_

_Ojos enamorados viendo rosa_

_Cruel Realidad turbada en negro_

·

Ya no lo sabia, estába tan atorada en la ESA Realidad Que Ahora no sabia si Lo Que Vivia existia y no era Una ilusión De Una niña en estado de coma, PORQUE A Veces sí Sentia Como tal, enamorada chiquilla una, tan Estúpida y ciega busque Que podria Ser Rechazada y ella no sí Daría Cuenta Pero una ESO SE aferraba, un lo bueno y malo Que era el ESTAR enamorada. Pero de: Todas Formas ella era del feliz, del hasta dónde son los cantantes cavia Claro ESTA. Sonreía dificilmente, feliz Aun Pero era asi ... no, no ESO Verdad era, una ella le dolia Mucho el expresarse, el Recordar Lo Que Sentia, EL ENCONTRAR COMO El Vampiro Solia tratarla, ADEMÁS de ver del siempre de como coqueteaba, le parecia injusto, no le gustaba la idea. Ella le pertenecia Pero el no es un personaje do, ¿Qué Clase de trato ESO era? Ambos ganaban, punto Cierto Hasta.

Siempre Porqué Que ella Acosada fuese, ya Que de Ninguna Manera le gustaria Ser tocada Por Alguien Más Que no fuese Ayato, ella recibía ONU castigo, Una tortura inimaginable Más dolorosa Por Quien lo efectuaba, Pero si el Dormia estafa Alguien mas a ella no le Igual sucedia, si Alguien lo Besaba ella debia callar. Su época Relación de Alguna Manera trastornada de Como lo era el Orgulloso vampiro, Una era pecado formalidad declarar, la novia de uno del de los Sakamaki REALMENTE pecado Serlo. Era extraño. Era confuso. Era lastimoso.

·

_¿Qué es lo Primero es derrotar?_

_¿Qué es Lo Que Duele Mas?_

_Perdiendo el SENTIDO de la "vida"_

_¿De Como sabre si sigo viva?_

·

En serio, ¿Que se sentiría? Ya no lo recordaba, era ESA Clase de Cosas a las Que No sí les toma importancia Hasta Que se pierden, y aunque Un Día desaparezcan ni si Quiera sí percatan de ESO Hasta Que es Tarde. Muy Tarde, Un Día Simplemente despiertan y sí Dan Que Cuenta hijo tal COMO Marionetas Humanas, mas marioneta Que Humano de la ONU, Que constantemente va Perdiendo el SENTIDO de la Bondad, de la esperanza, quedando el sentimiento de vacio de como lo tendria títere de la ONU, manejado Por Su marionetista, SIENDO En Este Caso Ayato, caminando Sobre Un camino de espinas guiada Por El pelirrojo, POR guiada el Mismo Que la Lástima. Tal y Como Seria lo des mero Entretenimiento, Haciendo Lo Que le pidieran aire tal de divertir. Aun una costa de SI. Pero ESO no importaba te, del lo amabas PORQUE, Y Si Porque Te lo pidiera de EL: Todas Formas lo harias. (1)

_Lagrimas Cayendo a las toneladas métricas_

_Entre Perdiéndose el aire_

_Igual Que Sensaciones Que Alguna Vez existieron_

_Los cuentos de hadas_

_Modifican La Verdad_

_Hasta lastimar_

¿Cuantas Veces lloras ?, sufres Por El, incapaz de hacérselo sable, Temerosa De Que se entere, enterrada En Una burbuja constantemente reconstruída, Que se rompe Como Tu Cuerpo sí mancilla Como Tu inocencia, sí pierde Como Tu libertad, Atrapada en ESE sádico de Que Tu Amor disfrutas, al Que Te absorbé y aceptas Feliz Tu, aunque ya no Estás Seguro bronceado, porqué no Conoces la mentira de la ONU mágico romance. Es tu Primer Amor, y quiza el ultimo, POR Ello No Sabes de Como deberia ACTUAR. No lo Sabes y tú Misma cavas tu tumba, la UNA convertida en dama de hierro.

·

_El inicio, el final, La Compañía, la soledad._

_Tenerte a Mi Lado y Desaparecer en Segundos_

_Es lo que mas lastima al punto de mameluco_

_Destruir Lo Que en algun Momento FUE_

_El inicio, el final, La Compañía, la soledad._

·

¿CoMo demostrarle lo Mucho Que a El le Importa ?, ¿Como No lastimarla Más de Lo Que lo ha Hecho ya? Nunca Amor recibio he aquí Por Que ESE ENTONCES en do Mente le Hizo era Creer cariño Eran las Constantes torturas Que Cordelia le practicaba. No importaba, SUS Acciones Pasadas iban menguando, En Este punto ya no SENTIDO tenian ni importancia, this Hasta punto do los antes irracional Mente Ahora maquinaba Que TODO Lo Que le HACIA Pasar a la rubia Consecuencias Eran de do atrofiada Mente, y no solo el sino- Todos SUS hermanos. De Algun Modo proclamo la DE como Suya lograr pecado convencer a nadie, ¡Y Por El! Que ni Siquiera lo consideraba realizables.

En si, si la joven El oji rosa estába Junto a el, era PORQUE era Más Sencillo soportar ONU vampiro un seis, he aquí Por Tanto la lastimaba, le gustaba Hacerlo, ver las Expresiones de Dolor inimaginable MIENTRAS do perversa Imaginación le HACIA ver todo de Manera déspota, y era ESE el Problema, era ESE do Problema, Casi -por sin Completamente Decir - estába Seguro de Que Si La Joven seguia Ahí PORQUE era do vida dependia de Ello. PORQUE FUE Lo Que le Dijeron en Principio de la ONU ¿no? Si Escapa Debia Darse Por muerta.

Chávez Tal, en la cabeza de Yui Sonaba Mejor el Vivir Sufriendo Que el Terminar Muriendo, Pero en Verdad, ¿de Como podia Hacerlo? El no soportaba Lo Que Su Madre le HACIA, ¿Por Qué Yui Debia HACER lo Mismo? Eran bastantes Reacciones estupidas de do a instancia de parte. Ore-sama no deberia cuestionarse un Mismo Sí el si la comida sufría o no, Pero es Que de Alguna Manera sí Sentia responsable de Lo Que le Hacia un La Joven rubia ... ¿Alguna Manera de? ¿Qué Acaso no Toda época do culpa ?, Mmmm; tecnicamente no solo de la lastimaba EL, el pecado era embargo Consciente de Que Si era El Más Implicado,

Un ángel Que Por azares de la ONU cruel Destino termino en las garras de el seis demonios del chupa sangre -literalmente Hablando -. Uno de organismos europeos de normalización demonios sí enamora de Aquella Pequeña Víctima.

Era lo Que describía Perfectamente La Situacion.

¿Que se le iba HACER? Su Mente Enferma le hacian ver La Situacion Como un fetiche Más Que COMO imposible un, y es Que la Sensaciones Eran desgraciadamente desconocidas, malditamente adictas, Ojos de Brillante de color rosa, tan puros Que Daban Ansias de corromperlos, Piel uña de porcelana de El Que deseaba mancillar, y Es Por Ello Que la lastimaba, era ESA PORQUE do forma de amar. Una forma retorcida, Pero Suya de Cualquier del forma.

_Un Pasado Escrito en memorias._

_Un Presente Escrito en el Ahora_

_Un Futuro Escrito en Papel_

_Quemándose Entre la tristeza y Dolor_

_Rencor y Desesperación_

_El inicio, el final, La Compañía, la soledad._

_·_

En Este Momento cerraría Aquel Ciclo de Dolor y Constante martirio, Sabia Que de Alguna Manera Ambos sufrirían aunque REALMENTE sí cuestionaba do decisión. Pero he aquí que era mejor ... ¿Cierto? Lo mejor, ella párrafo y no El Para, PORQUE Por Primera Vez el Orgulloso y del hasta CIERTA Medida ególatra Ayato Veria Por Alguien Más, Aun CUANDO lo hubiera intentado los antes del siempre estafa La Misma persona, Siempre Con la rubia. ENTONCES, ¿Cual seria el Lugar? Uno hermoso, Uno Con El Que la rubia Pudiera Recordar, esa seria La Mejor Opción, la Amaba, y si queria Que TODO Saliera bien no la lastimaría Esta Vez. La Guio un bosque hermoso de la ONU, La Joven Que ni lenta ni perezosa dudo en Aceptar A Veces sí preguntaba si la rubia o confiaba del mucho en el, o no pensaba estafa Claridad, ¿Qué Clase de Humano confiaría Asi de ONU vampiro COMO EL? ¡Oh Claro! Yui no era de como la del clase de Humano, de Hecho pertenecia un Una Única y Exclusiva -por no Inexistente Decir - Clase de Ser Con respecto un personaje do Humana.

ENTONCES solo bastaron Unas Cuantas miradas al cielo párr Pensar, Mas Bien auto convencerse De Que Lo Que estába un punto de HACER era lo correcto, una penas atino a clavar SUS colmillos Dentro de la lechosa Piel extrayendo el delicioso elixir carmín Que poseía ella, Alguna Chávez sí lo menciono, si Yui Moria seria Por SUS Propias Manos.

Pasando Por Alto Las suplicas Que La Joven Bajo Sus brazos le dictaminara, Eran de como lo habia DICHO los antes Ruego, DE SEGURO Sentir Que la sangre Escapa de Manera dolorosamente lenta no Cómodo Algo era. Sin embargo ver de Como Aquel Que Calor irradiaba comenzaba a extinguirse le producía La Sensación de detenerse, y no peques embargo Hacia lo, PORQUE do garganta sedienta le pedia Que no lo hiciera, y Su Razón comenzaba a fallarle, Dandole un entendre Que Si Se detenía -si es Que lo HACIA - lo Haría en Un momento Demasiado Tarde y practicamente irremediable.

Le dolia una ella, y le dolia a El, ¿Pero Que le iba HACER? Pero habria Dolor Cualquier del DE como martirio Tarde o Temprano iba a Terminar ... y lamentablemente Para El iba un Ser mas Rápido de lo Que se imaginaba, PORQUE CUANDO Por Fin Pudo soltar SUS colmillos de ella, FUE CUANDO la pobre chica le sonrio estafa ternura MIENTRAS Que ONU de la estafa nulo suspiro le expreso aquéllo Que Siempre estuvo Dentro de SI.

**-te Amo-** FUE Lo Que le DIJO, SUS Últimas Palabras PORQUE Despues De USAR do Último aliento en solitario Pudo sonreir, Dejando do cabeza bronceado languida Como el resto de do Cuerpo.

**-Yui Te amo ... -** La Joven apenas y sonrio, solo FUE Algo ligero Pero Sus Ojos claramente demostraban Que estába Feliz, Aun en ESE Momento sonreía aunque en do Cuerpo ya nada quedaba de sangre Por lo Cual AEE fuerón Las Ultimas Palabras Que escucho, e inclusó en ESE Momento lo sintio Como Una mera ilusión **-¡YUI ** -.! ONU grito desgarrador sí escucho, tal y de como estába do Corazón.

E inclusó en ESE Momento La Joven No Se permitio odiar, ni Siquiera le reclamaría si es Que Pudiera PORQUE ella estába Feliz en sus Información ULTIMOS recuerditos. ¿De Como podian Existir Humanos ASI? Tan insignificantes Que estafa facilidad destruidos ERAN y embargo de pecado en sí volvían Una gran importancia.

No fuerón las miradas de odio, sin las caricias Que Nunca Llegaron, tampoco fuerón las Palabras Crueles y punzantes Que estafa constancia le llegaban, Mucho Menos Mentiras Que e Historias No Se volverían Verdad, PORQUE al Menos Ellas la ataban un Inexistente Futuro de las Naciones Unidas, no FUE ESO ...

Fuerón los colmillos de un Mismo Quien del tanto amo Lo Que ACABO Con Todo aquéllo, Algo Que Nunca empezo. Pero el pecado Que Alguna duda existió, no hay aire Palabras Pero si Con El Corazón, Detenido Uno y El Otro Cada Vez mas palpitante, Cambiando el Querer DE UN VAMPIRO una seria lo de como el de Humano de las Naciones Unidas, en solitario PORQUE Junto a Yui, Ayato sí sintio ONU Humano acompañado, uno del Que podria olvidarse de do soledad ...

Por Eso lo Hizo, la libero, no solo de do a instancia de parte sino-de Todos SUS hermanos, EL PORQUE Que queria fuese ella libre, la ASI PORQUE PODRIA IRSE al cielo Ser Por Un ángel en vida, sable pecado Que ella Misma FUE Condenada en El Momento En que do Corazón le perteneció al vampiro de Corazón atormentado.

Lose lo lamento, no me maten pero es que por la estrofa final de la cancion fue el final que me inspiro.

De cualquier manera si les ha gustado el fic haganmelo saber, espero que sea asi, pero si no lo fue aun asi podrian dejar un review. Es un one-shot, pero nunca soy capaz de dejarlos como tal.

Me despido y espero volver


End file.
